Steve and Soda's Good Ol' Days Season One
by Japanese Midnighter
Summary: Season One of Steve and Soda's memories of being BFF's! Season One is about sports. Ideas are welcome! HIATUS
1. Episode One National Anthem

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or the song "Star-Spangled Banner." I think I only own my awesome ideas of Soda and Steve's random, no sense, past! And the revised national anthem that probably sucks, sorry. But…enjoy!!!!!!

Sodapop Curtis stood at the closed doors. He felt another beat of sweat pour down his forehead. He could not believe he was doing this…wait, why was he doing this? Soda thought so hard for the answer. Oh yeah, it was Socs. Those dang Socs heard of a greaser singing the national anthem at the football game and told Soda he couldn't sing at all.

"_Hey grease!" a Soc said slamming Soda into the lockers._

"_What?" Soda asked not showing any fear. He didn't have any; teachers were in the halls._

"_We hear your going to _sing_ at our game," the Soc said._

_Another Soc came by, "We hated that!"_

"_Too bad," Soda said quickly. He wanted this done and over with._

"_Listen, punk, if you sing as terrible as you are in general, we're going to get you Monday," the Soc said letting go._

"_Whatev," Soda mumbled. Steve rushed over a split second later, "Are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine, the Socs are worried about my singing," Soda said, "Do I have a terrible voice?"_

_Steve choked on what was suppose to be a laugh, "No, you are a-amazing…" That did it, Steve fell forward and laughed._

"_So now I'm going to embarrass myself, great!" Soda said angrily._

_Steve quickly put on a straight face, "No you're not…maybe we can revise."_

"_Revise?"_

"_Revise the Star-Spangled Banner and teach those Socs a lesson." _

Soda could not believe he went for that. Now the idea seemed dumb. He just wanted to sing and then go home. The sweat now was sticking and didn't like it was going to move anytime soon. Out of nowhere a slap came on his shoulder and he jumped.

"You ready?" Steve asked happily. He loved the song revised.

"I guess…" Soda said nervously.

"Hey, you'll do great. I promise every greaser is going to love you. Why wouldn't they? Only Socs are on the football team this year, this will show them greasers rule."

"Ok…" Soda said taking a deep breath to relax. Steve was right, maybe…

Just then the doors opened for Soda to come out. "Please welcome Sodapop Curtis to sing the national anthem," the announcer said.

"Go get them!" Steve said giving a little shove and then running out to the audience. Soda walked out and squinted his eyes. The room was dark and out here it was bright. The sun was practically set and the lights made it look daytime out. Soda blinked until his eyes were use to it and walked up to the microphone. He froze.

His throat had a lump and nothing would come out. He needed someone, Steve, Pony, Darry, anyone. Soda heard a few snickers from the football team.

"I knew he couldn't do it…" one mumbled.

Soda wanted to yell. He looked desperately in the audience until he spotted Steve. Steve sat there holding his laugh and was urging Soda to go. Yes, go, before he embarrasses himself right there not saying anything, go…hurry…

Soda took a deep breath and began.

"_O! say can you see by Tulsa's bright light…"_

Everyone right away mumbled when Soda stopped for a second. He looked at Steve. He urged him to go until the end, at least that's what he thinks Steve was mouthing.

 "_What so proudly we bailed at the fuzz's last 'rresting."_

He heard the football players getting angry but not moving from their spot. But he think he heard them planning to kill him Monday.

"_Whose broad strength and bright blades through the rumble-ish fight,__   
__O'er the hits we watched were so gallantly bruising."_

Soda could feel himself singing louder and more proud. Steve was right. This could show greasers rule...and Soda would just be more popular. Soda sang the rest of the song as loud as he could.

_"And the Soc's curses, the Soc leader in fear,__   
__Gave proof through the town that greasers still ruled!"_

Soda heard curses from Socs. Steve was smiling and partially laughing. Other greasers were laughing and yelling at the Socs to sit down and respect the "national anthem."

_"O! say do those Socs yet runaway..."_

Steve stood up and cheered. That lead to other greasers cheering loudly over the Socs booing. Soda smiled and proudly sand the last verse.

_"O'er the land of all Socs gone and the home of the Grease?"_

A couple Soc football players took off. Soda saw Steve run out and he ran out too. Soda dodged through the doors and out of the locker room. He ran all around the school until the football players gave up. Soda ran out to the parking lot and got in Steve's car. Steve drove off and was laughing, "Oh man that was awesome!"

"Yeah it was!" Soda cheered catching his breath, "Oh damn."

"What?" Steve asked driving a bit over the speed limit. Soda lifted his hand, "I took the microphone."

Steve thought for a moment and then sighed sadly, "Well I guess everyone else will hear the song once we get home." Soda and Steve sung the song the rest of the way home.

A/N: Yes this was pure randomness! if you liked, yay! This is only episode one! Review!


	2. Episode Two CHEER

Disclaimer: Don't own The Outsiders, only my sane-missing mind

"I can NOT believe we are doing this," Steve growled.

"Well, man we promised Evie and Sandy we'd pay them back after that fight," Soda said. Steve huffed, "I don't see why we have to do _this!_"

"Oh well," Soda said and clapped, "Let's do this!" Soda ran out in front of the DX. Steve slowly walked out. Everyone stared at the two boys as they came out in cheerleader uniforms. The uniforms were red, black and gold and said EVIE on Steve's shirt and SANDY on Soda's shirt. They both raised there black poms poms and said, "Ready, ok!"

Soda nodded towards behind him and Sandy turned on the radio with a beat going. "Ready?" Soda asked Steve.

"Ready," Steve said. They both yelled out singing.

_"Oh Evie, you're so fine  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Evie, hey Evie!_

_Oh Sandy, you're so fine  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Sandy, hey Sandy!_

_Oh girls, you're so fine  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey girls, hey girls!"_

Everyone stared at the two boys. Steve felt his face heat up, Soda on the other hand slightly enjoyed it. He pretended not to though and attemtped a flip, unsuccessful.

_"Oh Evie  
What a pity we don't understand.  
We stabbed you in the heart when you only love us so much.  
Oh Sandy  
You're so pretty  
Can't you forgive.  
It's girs like you Evie  
Ooh what you do Sandy  
Do you two  
Don't break our hearts girls!"_

By now everyone was laughing, including Evie and Sandy. Mainly at the boy's attempts to flip, shaking hips and splits.

_"So come on and take me back  
Anytime you can  
Anyway you want to do it  
We'll take it like men.  
But please baby please  
Don't leave us in this hell."_

"This is priceless!" Evie said.

"Yeah, but did they forget we said they only had to cheer our names 5 times each?" Sandy asked laughing.

"Don't remind them, this is perfect!"

_"Oh Evie  
What a pity we don't understand.  
We stabbed you in the heart when you only love us so much.  
Oh Sandy  
You're so pretty  
Can't you forgive.  
It's girs like you Evie  
Ooh what you do Sandy  
Do you two  
Don't break our hearts girls!"_

"I think by now everyone is going to laugh at them the rest of their lives," Sandy said.

"Yeah, probably," Evie said almost on the ground laughing.

"Should we bring them in?"

"Yeah, in a minute!"

__

_"Oh Evie, you're so fine  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Evie, hey Evie!_

_Oh Sandy, you're so fine  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Sandy, hey Sandy!_

_Oh girls, you're so fine  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey girls, hey girls!"_

Evie and Sandy ran to the boys. "Guys, stop, you've embarassed yourselves enough," Sandy said. They both dragged their boyfriends in the DX and tried to stop laughing.

"Good enough?" Soda asked.

"You only..." Sandy began but Evie hit her in the arm.

"We only what?" Steve asked.

"Nothing," Evie said. She pulled Steve outside once he was dressed again.

"So what was Sandy going to say?" Steve asked pulling her close.

"You only had to cheer our names 5 times, not exactly a song."

"What...?" Steve asked wide eyed.

"That's ok, the song was good too," Evie said. She kissed him, giggled and walked off.

"Son of a...Soda!" Steve yelled walking in.


End file.
